


Agents Of Chaos

by Warp5Complex_Archivist



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-02-28
Updated: 2006-02-28
Packaged: 2018-08-15 16:02:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8062864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Warp5Complex_Archivist/pseuds/Warp5Complex_Archivist
Summary: The Captain and Commander finally review what happened but at the end of it neither is really sure they are any the wiser. T'Pol reminds Trip that there is only one thing that really matters.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Kylie Lee, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Warp 5 Complex](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Warp_5_Complex), the software of which ceased to be maintained and created a security hazard. To make future maintenance and archive growth easier, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but I may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Warp 5 Complex collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/Warp5Complex).

The Captain was feeling a lot better, less disorientated now. It was good to be back on Enterprise but he couldn't quite shake off the air of unreality. Was he going to disappear and find himself in some other alien landscape? Was the nightmare over or just beginning? He did not know and for the time being did not care. That was one closet he was not about to open.

They were having a muted breakfast in the Captain's Mess. Opposite him sat Lt Malcolm Reed. To his right Commander Tucker and to his left T'Pol. It seemed that no one wanted to be the first to speak. The Captain waited until he had finished his Eggs Benedict before slowly clearing his throat and waiting for the others to look up. "Does anyone want to tell me what just happened?"

Okay. So maybe an open-ended question wasn't the best approach. He turned to his Chief Engineer. "Trip?"

The man looked momentarily confused. Trip glanced across at T'Pol and seemed to steady himself. The Captain frowned slightly. What was that about? Then Trip was speaking and he forgot everything else as the impossible tale unfolded. "*German* aliens from World War 2?"

It was Malcolm who answered for Trip. "I admit it was something of a shock when shuttlepod one came back with bullet holes chipped along the side. Fortunately none had penetrated the hull."

The Captain blinked. He had thought his own story bizarre. But this? "I don't understand."

"Join the club, Cap'n." Said his usually ebullient Chief Engineer. "Imagine how we felt. We thought you'd been blown up along with the Xindi weapon an' were returnin' to Earth. Then outta the blue that transponder Phlox fitted ya with goes off an' suddenly everythin' goes crazy. Nothin' made sense."

"I remember waking in a German field hospital." Said the Captain slowly, tryin to fit the pieces together. "I thought I was dreaming."

"More like a bloody nightmare, begging your pardon Captain."

He nodded absently at the Lieutenant. "No need to apologise, Malcolm. The nurse couldn't speak any English and I had only the odd word of German so we didn't make much progress. My biggest shock came when I saw the 'commandant'."

Trip nodded and looked down at his uneaten breakfast, pushing the plate away. The Captain was trying to remember as much detail as possible.

"He was alien but not a race we've come across before." The Captain paused and a shudder went through him. "I was certain he was gonna kill me."

"Yeah, me too."

The Captain snapped intent eyes on the Commander. "You saw him?"

Trip looked up, glanced at Malcolm, and nodded at the Captain. "Yeah, when me an' Malcolm came down to try to trace the signal. Had to see if it really *was* you."

"You took one hell of a risk." Said the Captain quietly.

Trip shrugged it off. "Couldn't have lived with myself if I hadn't. We got caught an' locked up in some old mine."

The Captain raised his eyebrows. "How did you get out?"

The Armoury Officer chuckled. "The Commander had a unique solution to our situation, Captain." He ignored Trip's half-hearted glare. "Thought we could dig ourselves out."

Captain Archer frowned. "What's so funny about that? Sounds like a perfectly good idea to me."

Trip looked down, Malcolm guffawed then continued to explain. "The Commander chose to dig the earth out from ABOVE OUR HEADS, sir."

The Captain's mouth formed a complete circle as understanding dawned. "Oh."

"The roof caved in, sir."

Now Malcolm and the Captain were laughing. Trip looked across at T'Pol and saw a flicker of amusement in her eyes but she kept an amazing poker face. He gave a wry little smile.

"However," Said Malcolm with a trace of affection. "He did redeem himself by making a hole through the wall with flat pieces of rock embedded in the soil. First we dug through to the MACOs cell, then all four of us dug our way into the corridor and made it back to the surface."

"But on'y 'cause you suggested it, Malcolm."

The Captain turned to look at Trip. "That still doesn't explain how our experiences were so different, Trip. What did you do?"

"Why d'ya assume I *did* anythin'?" Said an affronted Chief Engineer. "Wasn't my fault, Cap'n. We got caught again an' were handcuffed, taken before the Commandant. That was when he separated me from Malcolm an' I ended up in hell."

All humour fled the Captain's face. "Hell?"

Trip had to pause to get enough breath. He felt the tickle of T'Pol in his mind, her thoughts a soothing ocean of calm. *Relax Ashayam, for I am with you*. A little smile teased his lips then he was serious again. "Yeah. Seems the alien wanted to take me home with him." At the Captain's look of alarm he put a hand up to reassure him. "Nothin' like that Cap'n, it was some water world, no land mass to speak of. An' that commandant you met was the son of some rulin' Matriach only she had thousands of kids. Imagine a colony of beings that breed an' live structured lives like ants but have the bodies of bipedal reptillians an' you'll get the idea."

"What did they want with you?"

The Chief Engineer gave a humourless laugh. "Seems that commandant was just bein' curious. Developed some kind'a obssession with our species."

The Captain gave him a blank look and leaned forward slightly. "I don't think I follow."

"Cap'n that alien we met has been travelling back an' forward in time for God knows how long. In his travels he came across our species an' decided he liked it so much he wanted to play."

"Play?"

Trip nodded. "He went back an' lived through all the greatest, bloodiest battles we had in our history."

The Captain nodded slowly, wondering if this was what it was like to slowly go mad. "Hence World War 2?"

Another nod. "Seems he had somethin' of an affinity for the fuhrer."

At the Captain's look Malcolm clarified. "Adolf Hitler."

"Those aliens don't have wars an' global conflicts like we had Cap'n. Could say that reptillian or not they have more of a hive mentality. Any dissention is dealt with swiftly."

"If that's the case then how come they let you return?"

The Engineer got uncomfortable, not wanting to meet his Captain's eyes.

"Trip?"

"They aren't emotional like us, Cap'n." He said at last.

"So?" The Captain's voice dropped to a gentle hush, as if he and Trip were the only ones in the room. "What did they want?"

*You must tell him, Ashayam*

*It's hard, T'Pol*

*You do not have to tell him the content*

He took a deep breath. T'Pol was right. Her thoughts again brushed his mind, light and teasing. *Was there any doubt?* He wanted to laugh in response but here and now was neither the time nor place. The Captain was waiting for his answer. "They wanted my emotions."

The Captain looked stunned. "Emotions?"

Trip nodded and looked down at his hands, nervous and awkward as hell. T'Pol stayed in his mind, her presence a life line that grounded him like an umbical chord. She stopped his world from falling apart at the seams. "Yeah."

"How...?"

He shook his head. "I don't know Cap'n but when I got back all kinds'a memories were gone."

The Captain looked at Malcolm but the Armoury Officer was just as baffled. Trip had not mentioned any of this to him. "Gone?"

"Yeah, gone. Memories with strong emotional attachments. Like my feelin's for Lizzie."

Captain Archer swallowed slowly. He got it now. Saw the misery in his Chief Engineer's eyes and understood how painful it must have been for him. Obviously still was. "I'm sorry Trip, I didn't know."

"Not your fault, Cap'n." He paused and an awkward silence engulfed them.

"Captain?"

"Yes, Malcolm?"

"We know what happened to Trip, what happened to you?"

***

The relief of having the Captain returned safe and sound did a lot to calm Trip's nerves. Obviously he was glad to be back as well, more so given the extra curricula activities T'Pol had in mind. They were in her quarters kneeling on cushions and facing each other. Trip had his jogging pants and a t-shirt on, T'Pol wore a burnt orange robe that flowed like silk but had the weight of crushed velvet. Neither wore shoes. The only light in the room was from T'Pol's meditation candles. Trip inhaled the scent of the candles which seemed to accentuate the Vulcan's own natural perfume. It made him dizzy with a delight that was stealing quietly into his senses and keeping him calm but mildly aroused. Like a aura it clung to her yet lit up his senses.

"What ya doin' to me, darlin'?"

An elegant brow canted, sardonic humour gazing back at him. *Think don't speak*

*Okay, but is there any reason ya wanna keep this silent? It's not like anyone else is in the room*

He could feel his senses growing lighter while paradoxically his eyes became heavy, but he didn't want to sleep. Her touch on his face surprised him. He had not realised his eyes had closed and had no urge now to open them. *This is more intimate, Ashayam*

He could not argue, his body humming already to her fleeting touch. So soft, so gentle, so barely-there yet resonating all through his body until he fairly thrummed with it. Slowly she flooded his mind with memories. Every moment of intimacy building on the one that had gone before, his breathing low and becoming laboured, a fine sheen of sweat on his face and neck as he fought to hang on to his crumbling control. Knowing T'Pol wanted nothing short of his complete and utter surrender.

T'Pol urged him to stand up and leaned in to gently kiss him, Trip swaying towards her when she broke off the kiss. His lips hungry, arms empty, soul crying out for her. Need rising. Her mind soothed him, calming the impatience while she undressed him, her fingers touching, caressing, so light and feathery that his body was trembling before she finished. T'Pol quickly disrobed and extinguished the candle, removing all impediments she guided him to the floor, this time urging him to lie flat on his back, eyes closed. Open and trusting.

As the images in his head continued to multiply her lips replaced the path of her fingers, the wet warmth of her tongue making him moan. Longing to touch her, to kiss her, to bring their bodies together but it was not what she wanted. Not yet. And he could do nothing but obey her every command. She owned him so completely.

*Don't know how much longer I can hold on, darlin'*

Her sweet breath fanned his face, her fingers dancing lightly across his chest, grazing a nipple, teasing and heightening his awareness of her to an almost painful level. Now the images in his head were slowing in time to the motion of her hands, the ghosting of feelings on his body so erotic he could feel himself responding. T'Pol speaking in his mind, telling him how deeply he was loved, how cherished. His blood throbbing in his veins. He did not know where she would touch him next, then her mouth was on him and he cried out. Sweet passion ruled him, his hands twitched at his sides, his back arched upward, her touch carried him higher and higher beyond fever pitch. Her stroking hand drawing him hard and throbbing between her gifted and flexing fingertips, her thoughts augmenting the images fashioned in his mind. His hips began to jerk then she was holding him down, preventing him from increasing the pace as he shuddered, blindly seeking completion. Rather she seemed to slow down, milking his precum with the tip of her tongue as she encouraged him to feel more, be taken up in the moment so completely that he thought he would die for the joy of it.

When at last she gave him his release he cried with the intensity of it, her arms engracing him as he finally came back to his senses. It was some time later before he could open his eyes. "That was... incredible, T'Pol."

The ghost of a smile lingered on her lips but her eyes were laughing at him. So full of joy and love that he could not believe this amazing woman was really his.

*Believe it, Ashayam. Believe it until the day you die.*

He stared at her in rapture, tenderly stroked the outline of her ear and watched as she leaned back, eyes closing in bliss as she keened. Trip smiled and leaned forward to lick and kiss the column of her neck. *Your turn, darlin'*

T'Pol could not respond, her juices already flooding her in readiness for his touch. Her mind afire with a passion it took all her considerable will to hold in check for love of him. He was her Ashayam and she had much to share with him that the aliens had taken. It would be a long exhausting night. Only fair that she allow him to pleasure her too, it would give her the strength to continue his re-education. With a moan and a wicked smile she allowed herself to be rolled in his arms, opening herself up to his touch as she opened mind, body and heart to him and him alone.

***

Commander Shran looked as if he had swallowed a lemon whole and was gagging on the pith. His expression twisted and sour, full of doubts and reservations. It was an incredible story but was it any more unlikely than the things he himself had born witness to? He was glad to see the pinkskins again though it was hard to maintain his haughty manner as befitted his Andorian heritage when the Commander was so openly and affectionately mocking him. A smile tugged at his lips in response before he could mask it. Captain Archer pretended not to notice knowing how important appearances could be.

"Both Commander Tucker and myself would like to thank you for your assistance, Commander Shran."

Shran tilted his head in brief acknowledgement not mentioning that solving the Human's conundrum was the only way to get both himself and his ship back to their own space and time. The one hand washing the other as the Humans would say. The parting gift of a bottle of the Captain's private stock of bourbon was particularly appreciated. After Shran had returned to his ship, the crew of Enterprise watched as the Andorian ship broke away and went to warp.

For a moment no one spoke then Ensign Hoshi Sato asked the question everyone had been thinking but not dared to say. "Was Daniels responsible for this, sir?"

Commander Tucker and Lt Reed exchanged a look. The Captain looked at T'Pol. "What do you think T'Pol?"

She regarded him in silence for a moment, blocking out the Commander's light teasing in her mind so she could concentrate. "I do not think so, Captain."

Captain Archer raised his eyebrows in surprise. "Are you saying none of this had anything to do with Daniels?"

She inclined her head in the affirmative, an oddly graceful gesture. "As far as could be ascertained."

The Captain looked irritated. He had a love of answers that went along the lines of a simple, unequivocal yes or no. "What does that mean?"

"It means," Said Trip calmly. "That Daniels isn't the only time travellin' asshole in the universe, Cap'n."

Captain Archer frowned at the mild but unexpected profanity but let it pass. This time. Later he managed to get his own back by inviting the Chief Engineer to watch a game of water polo with him back in his quarters. Yet he was unable to concentrate on the game. "I know what happened to the Avian Xindi, Trip." He blurted out.

The startled look on his friend's face made him feel better. "What?"

Archer leaned back on his bed and rested his back against the wall, Porthos curled up against his hip, his head on the Captain's thigh. He petted the dog unconsciously, his mind still reeling from everything that had happened. He told Trip all about the things he had seen or been shown, he still was not completely convinced that any of it was real and yet it had *felt* so real. Trip looked stunned.

"Are ya sayin' the Reptillians killed their cousins?"

The Captain nodded, completely seriously. "Yes. If what I was shown was accurate it was no accident Trip but a systematic and well planned campaign of genocide. The Reptillians deliberately wiped out the Avians."

Trip was genuinely baffled. "But why?"

"From what I could gather the Avians were gentle, noble, completely peaceful beings. My guess is that the Reptillians didn't want the Avians curbing their excesses."

"How d'ya figure that, Cap'n?"

"They were on the Xindi Council, Trip. By removing the most tolerant and level headed member they thought to sway the Council to their way of thinking. You've seen for yourself how forceful they can be, how aggressive they are."

Trip nodded, wondering how different things might have been if the Reptillians had failed. Would the Avians have been able to stop the building of the bomb? The Captain could see his friend was getting upset and silently berated himself, turning the conversation back to the game. When that ruse obviously would not work another thought occurred to him, one that gave him ample opportunity to tease his long time friend and draw him away from thoughts about the things he could not change.

"Not that I mean to pry Trip but what's between you and T'Pol? I couldn't help but notice you two seem to be closer."

"We're friends, Cap'n."

The Captain did not miss the Engineer's slight flush. "Friends?"

"Yep. The best kind."

The Captain frowned. What the hell did Trip mean by that? Thinking he had dodged that bullet pretty well Commander Tucker had to resist the urge to smirk at the expression on his Captain's face but if he thought that was the end of the matter he didn't know his friend as well as he thought. After a moment the Captain gave him a sidelong look, noting how happy and content his Chief Engineer seemed these days. "Oh, then that explains it."

Trip looked away from the closing scenes of the game, wondering what the Captain was talking about. "Explains what?"

Archer gave him a beautiful full blown smile. Eyes twinkling with affection and mischief. "Why T'Pol was asking Hoshi's help to research baby names." As Trip's jaw dropped he gave the coup de grace. "In Vulcan AND English."

Trip froze. A stunned expression on his face. Pulse so rapid it would reach Warp 5 before the ship did. The Captain got up smoothly and turned the screen off, unable to hide his laughter as he retrieved a bottle of his favourite bourbon and two glasses. Trip still hadn't moved or been able to utter a word. The Captain enjoyed his moment of one-upmanship and poured both himself and Trip a generous shot of bourbon. With a definite sparkle in his eye he raised his glass and made a toast. "To interspecies relations and to the man who made it all possible. Commander Charles 'Trip' Tucker. Going where no Human has gone before!"

The Captain would long savour the look on his Chief Engineer's face but as he downed his drink he noticed Trip's look of shock turn to a slow self satisfied smile.

*What is amusing you, Ashayam?*

*Cap'n says you're pregnant*

*The Captain had no right to impart information to you that was within my purview*

Trip's smile got wider at her outraged tone, noticing also that the Captain was no longer looking quite so smug and cocky. Oh yeah, he was going to get the last laugh. Or rather, he was once T'Pol got hold of the Captain for spoiling her surprise.


End file.
